


septiplier meant to be

by orphan_account



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fandom, Fluff, M/M, NO SMUT WHATSO EVER, Nightmares, PewdieCry - Freeform, Poor Jack, Septiplier - Freeform, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, cool hair, cursing, cutieness, dat eyebrow game doe, eventual partying, flannels, gay marrige (hallaluah), gay relationships, highschool, jelousy, lots-o-stuttering, possibly crying, sadness but not realy angst, talk of eating cookies, un-needed jelousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cute fluffy septiplier story! (in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meant to be?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaMediaOverThere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/gifts).



jack's POV: i walked into class, not paying attention to my surroundings and took a seat. just as the class was starting one last kid came in and took the seat next to mine. he was very handsome light brown eyes and black hair. i hadn't realized i was staring until he looked at me, blushed and looked away. i stared at him again and he looked at me, but met my eyes and winked. this time i blushed a looked away, hiding my red face.

i think i fell asleep because i woke up to the sound of the bell. i quickly grabbed my stuff and headed to math. i sat down, the kid from english in the back of the class. he was drawing in his notebook and not paying any attention to the lecture. i took out my own notebook and did some doodling the teacher calls my name “jack what is the answer for B?” i looked at the board where nothing was written, i looked back at the kid behind me he had looked up just to laugh at my unluckiness. after i said nothing the teacher turned and said “what about you mark?” she asked “uh c-cake?” he said i laughed “excuse me jack but you didn't pay attention either!” mark went back to drawing in his notebook “Mark Edward Fischbach!” at the sound of his full name he jumped “you will be sitting in the seat behind me from now on! and sean william mcloughlin! you will be sitting in the same seat of shame!” not only had she said my real name, but she said a real tongue twister Sean Same Seat of Shame realy? i knew i would work on it all day until i could say it right. and i had to share a seat with mark… but that wasn't too bad. i sat down in the same seat of shame for sean and said “hi” “you're a stalker” he replied “hwhat?” i asked “you stared at me for all of english class.” then it hit me, i wasn't sleeping i was daydreaming then to break the silence he said “i'm mark.”

 

After what happened in math class and having to share the shame seat with se-er-jack i couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, they were brilliant blue, i could get lost in them. But my next class he wasnt in, which i'm glad for. all the kids in science were making fun of me being short. But he was in my physical education class. i tried to bench press 180 IB and totally failed,jack saw it all. i was so embarrassed. i went into the bathroom to wash my face. jack came in behind me “trying to impress the girls huh?” he joked “heh yeah” “or maybe someone else” i mumbled “hwhat?” jack asked “oh uh i didn't say anything” “oh uh ok” i like his accent. irish for sure. i wish i had an accent. “your irish right?” i ask just to make sure “oh yeah, my parents kicked me out to get a ‘real job’ hwhatever that means” “they kicked you out already?” i asked “yeah, but i like LA” “hmm nice” i said as i left the bathroom. Jack didn't come back for the rest of PE but when he did he looked different. he was wearing a green flannel black jeans and he did his hair. i was swooning. he walked over and raised an eyebrow (that eyebrow game doe) “oh uh i was just looking at your eyes-er- i mean i like your eyes-y-your eyes are pretty” i stumbled as i walked away.

 

After mark left jack got all dressy, like had had planned.Jack had forgotten that the man had went into the bathroom, when he entered he said something funny like “ Trying to impress some girl huh?” even though he was jealous of whoever that girl was. He put on his favorite shirt and did his hair. Jack walked out and mark was acting weird, he said something but jack was to confused to pay attention mark walked away. the next day they were assigned a project, of course his partner was mark. but at least he had a reason to get marks number. That day mark came to my house, i checked youtube and mark said “whatcha doing?” “checking YT” “you do youtube?!?!” he asked “yes!?!?!” i answered laughing “me too!” he said “we should do a video together” i said calmly “we should!!” he yelled “how many subs?’ he asked “3000” i said “i got 5000! ha!” he said “lets watch one of your video’s” i suggested just then my mom came in “jacky! why are you yelling? do your homework, when you're done you can ‘play’” jack hated that word, it made him sound like some sort of middle schooler. she left the room. i put on the video of mark getting pole dancing lessons “oh i uh didn't know that was on there heh” he said “fine i'll watch it by me self” i joked. he blushed but stared at me “hwhat?” i asked “your eyes are pretty” he said “speak for yourself” i said. he realized he was being weird and looked away.

 

me and jack started to hang out every wednesday, this will work for now. Today i asked jack if it was okay if he came over on thursday but he said “sorry but i hang out hwith me Felix Tursday, and friday” “oh ok” i say. “see ya tomorrow” i say as i leave school. the next day jack wasn't at school. nor the next day. then a week passed by and he hadn't been at school, and didn't answer his phone. i started to get worried, until the next monday he finally showed. “where the fuck were you?” i asked not-too seriously “oh i took a while off to hang out “hwith Felix” “oh ok”. the next day jack was acting a little weird. i walked uo to him and said “why so happy?” and he said “well, i wasn't going to tell you until it happened but Felix is going to move here and go to this high school!” “oh cool.” i say as i walk away, looking at my shoes. “m-mark” he says i walk away. i start running, still looking down. i run into somebody “what the fu-?” i start to say “Oh i'm sorry!! here” he pulls me up. i look up, i see a blonde swedish dude. “hey! i'm felix! you must be mark! jack told me so much about you!” “wah- wait! you-your pewdiepie!” i say “uh- yeah that's me…” he says “oh there's jack!” he says as he runs over to a very confused irishman. “oh my gosh felix!!” i had never seen jack this excited about anything, even the day they served cookies in the lunchroom. they hugged, i looked down again. when i looked back up they were still hugging, but jack was looking at me. his eyes almost said Im sorry i walked away again, looking up this time. “again mark! wh-what's wrong!?” jack yells as he runs after me, felix running behind him. I get home and run into my room, locking the door. i hear jack and felix enter my house. not bothering to knock. They tried to open my door, realizing it was locked he knocked. “just go away” i say for some reason crying. i heard them walk away, after awhile i fell asleep. i woke up to a very happy irishman standing over my bed “wha-how?” i ask “you shouldn't leave your window open at night hwile you're sleeping.” he says “well i just wanted to say hi. so bye.” he said as he climbed out my window.

 

After that day i still hadn't really talked to jack, the only times we did it was for our project. And even then it was ‘felix this’ and ‘felix that’ . one day i went over and we were just sitting on his couch. He got a phone call, he picked it up and his face lit up.”Felix! Hello!” They started talking and i walked out of the room. They talked for what seemed like forever. When he got of the phone i walked back into the living room. He started off by saying “guess what Felix did!” He continued to talk but i wasn't really listening. When he stopped talking i finally said “Is he your boyfriend?” I wasn't really talking, it was more like a mumble. “Oh no! Im not dati’n Felix ya doof!” He said like it was obvious. “Oh i guess your not like that then.” I mumbled some more. “Aww mawk” he said and lifted up my chin to look at me.i tried i really did, but i couldn't help it. I leaned in and kissed him. He was kind of surprised at first but he soon kissed me back. Soon we were on the floor, me on top of him. He realized this and rolled us both over. And he kissed me again. As if on cue, his sister walked in, took a noticed us, took a picture, giggle, and ran away. Jack saw this, he got up and chased after his sister “Fuck no samantha!” He yelled as he ran to her room. She was laying on her bed giggling. She showed us her phone, It was opened to twitter. it was a picture of me and jack. The caption said ‘my famous brother and his new famous boyfriend.’ “Please don't sam!” Jack pleaded. “What's in it for me?” She asked “fine after i tell my fans about… hwhatever this was. You can post that and i wont get mad. K?” “Fine” she sighed and turned of her phone. Letting her green hair fall into her face.”wait!” She said and grabbed her phone again. “You will never call me samantha again! To you i am sam!” “Ok ok!” Jack reasoned. She put her back down, and closed her eyes. “You can leave now” sam said, her green hair in her face and her eyes still closed.


	2. idk

Me and Mark arnt living together yet, but we hope to one day. but anyway i was on my way home from school, a long day and mark wasn't there I had texted him all day but he didn't answer. i decided to take a detour to marks house. i invited myself in, to find mark on the couch... crying. "b-babe whats wrong?" i ask as i sit on the couch. he handed me his the phone. i looked at it, it was twitter. someone had tweeted a picture of me kissing mark on the cheek, with the caption. 'fucking septiplier away i guess? no this is fucking sick, to guys dating? everyone needs to un subscribe now' I looked in the replies, most was hate along with some 'septiplier away's' and some 'fuck you there adoribal's' but mark was still sitting there crying. "oh markimoo im sure they will understand. lets make a video about it ok?" "ok hon" mark sniffles We go into his recording room and start the camera "hello everybody this is uh, markiplier" he starts off "so i saw on twitter that you guys saw a uh, inconvenient picture. so yes, me and jack are dating." i walk over to where he is sitting and sit on his lap "so i just wanted to clarify and apologize for us not telling you sooner. its just... its so-" "hard. we didnt want you guys to be hati'n and stuff. and i know most of are fans can understand i mean have you seen the replies on twitter?" i say for him "yeah, uh that"

I was skyping Mark and Felix one day, and Mark was acting a little weird. then Mark suddenly said "hey jack want to move in?' "fook yes!" i yelled happily "oh great!" mark said "well now that were on this road, i need to tell you guys something im going to propose to cry" cry had been Felix's boyfriend for a couple years now "finally!" i yell "oh Felix that's great!" mark had gotten used to felix and no longer jealous , finally. "and jack, if he says yes i want you to be the best man!" "yay!" i yell (i do alot of yelling if you ever met me)so mark and i prepared to live together, i was just going to move into his house but we decided that we should just get our own apartment. a couple months passed, we hadnt moved in yet. we were still trying to sell our houses. but it was the day of Felix’s wedding so me and mark called each other. “hey markimoo! what are you going to wear to the wedding?” i ask him “uh clothes” he answered and laughed “well i god damn hope so!” i replied “but really what are you wearing?


	3. more whatever`s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark leaves to see his family and jack has some problems...

"hey err jack?" he started off "yes markle sparkle~?" he smiled at the nickname "i umm... im going to visit my family in cinncinati (srry idk how too spll if its wrong) so ill be gone awile" he sighed(why me idk how to grammer) and looked at me with almost pleading eyes. "ok, if yer asking me promission then of cerse markipoo!" ok i was doing the nicknames on purpose now. "markipoo?~" he thought "is that a new one?" he asked "yuppy do markipoo!" i said loudy. well more like i yelled loudly. after felix's wedding my ears were wonked becaus all the screaming. of happines of course. so uh cheering, not screaming. i was a bit confused though when meeting the groom, cry. he was just like i imagned exept he had a mask just above his lips so i could see his constent smile. it looked like this . ___ . it was a bit weird but felix didnt say anything so i guessed it was a normal accurence. Mark snapped out of my thoughts by saying "hmmm, markipoo, jackipooni? hmm no, jacksepticpie. no, im bad at nicknames." i giggled at his foucus on finding me a pet name. "jackirooni" i suggested "jackarooni, yes. your my jackarooni!"


	4. Chapter 4

After a LONG day at the wedding, mark and I finally went out separate ways. We still hadn't moved in together yet. But I was going to make it up to mark . Tomorrow I'm going to invite him to a AMAZINGLY ROMANTIC CANDLE DINNER. At my house of course. Then... idk Netflix?... and chill?... We'll see. I mean, who knows if he even wants to go. I mean, maybe he will finally realize how much of a horrid bitch I am. Ok whatever I'm calling him. 

"H-hey babe?" I talked into the phone. "Yup jacky boy?" He asked worryingly. "I was umm wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow? You know since tomorrow we're off school for break and all..." "sure babe. What time?" I thought for a second "I don't know like 5:00 to 6:00. When do you want to be here?" He took no hesitation before saying "however early I am allowed to come over" I laughed "well you might as well come over tonite then" I chuckled. He paused for a moment. "Wait can I really?!?" "Yeah of course, if you want to" I said, getting exited. "I'd love to! I'll be over shortly" "course babe, see you then"

**Author's Note:**

> so? hope ye liked it! im trying hard.


End file.
